


Creation

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Drabble, Gem War, Gen, White Diamond’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: White sees her actions very differently.





	Creation

Creation. While her sisters’ only goal was to conquer, hers was to stay Home and create. She created all kinds of things: Agates, Emeralds, and Pearls. Such wonderful tasks programmed into each. She loved to see them tick as well as make sure they all functioned as intended.

But one day, her sisters begged her for her power. She knew of Pink’s demise, but… to shatter the rebels? Dysfunctional or not… they were hers. She could not let them die. But her sisters wanted vengeance.

And so, when they sang, she altered the song. In order to create  _ new _ life.


End file.
